


Flesh

by lovelybyul



Series: Flesh [4]
Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Summary: *禁止未成年阅读*禁二传 禁商业用途
Series: Flesh [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539535
Kudos: 45





	Flesh

4.0

自动售货机在瑜伽练习室的走廊外，文星伊买了咖啡走到窗边站着俯瞰夜景。  
夜晚的城市灯火璀璨，道路上车流不息。  
美好的夜生活才刚刚开始啊……  
文星伊啧啧羡慕着这片不属于已婚人士的灯红酒绿。  
咖啡喝到一半，有个女人走到旁边，文星伊瞄了一眼她双手捧着的热红茶。  
两人相视一笑，无言。  
反正也是站着打发时间，文星伊先主动攀谈，“很无聊吧？”  
红茶似乎不那么烫手了，女人换成单手拿着纸杯，另一只手插在兜里。  
她嘴角一挑，看着文星伊笑了笑说，“这是我晚上的第三杯茶了”  
“文星伊”文星伊拿出一张名片递给女人。直觉告诉她，眼前这个Alpha是有身份的人，或许会是值得一交的朋友。  
女人也用自己的名片回应，“姜涩琪”  
文星伊把名片放进西装内袋之前低头看了一眼，职务是妇产科主任医师。  
脑袋里突然闪过一个想法。  
文星伊眼睛发亮的对着姜涩琪说道，“姜医师，我有个专业的问题想请教一下”

回到练习室，上课刚刚结束。  
文星伊陪金容仙到更衣室换衣服。  
金容仙已经怀孕四个月了，这个月开始上瑜伽课程。  
之前两次的课程安排在白天，文星伊因为要上班没办法作陪。  
文妈妈知道之后很不放心金容仙一个人，催着她把课程调到晚上让文星伊全程陪着。  
多动症小屁孩觉得有道理，今晚兴致颇高的陪着老婆大人来上课，结果才坐不到十分钟就开始皮痒。  
出去洗手间顺便透透风再回来，还在上课。  
打了两局游戏，抬头一看，还在上课。  
闭着眼强迫自己睡觉，估摸着应该过了好久，睁眼，还是在上课。  
文星伊很快就受不了了，跑到外面没了影。  
金容仙早就看着她在那边坐不住，后来又发现突然消失，当然是要管教管教了。  
“你刚刚跑去哪了？”金容仙站着让文星伊帮她脱掉衣服换上Bra。  
Alpha愣是没察觉到自己的Omega的口气不对，随口答道，“就在外面啊”  
孕妇瑜伽室和普通瑜伽室虽然是分开，但隔得不远。  
金容仙一想，文星伊肯定是嫌她怀了宝宝身材走样，溜去普通瑜伽室看身材劲爆的妖艳贱货了！  
“嗯哼，看美女去了吧”Omega冷笑一声。  
文星伊正蹲在地上给金容仙穿鞋，仰起脸眨了眨眼神情无辜，“污蔑我啊，我就喝了个咖啡”  
“我才不信你呢”金容仙哼哼道，扔下文星伊就走。  
Alpha都是大猪蹄子！  
文星伊慌慌忙忙地拎好金容仙带过来的大包小包的东西，追上去。  
经过前台，看见刚才的姜医师正在等电梯，文星伊赶紧凑上前向金容仙保证，“她可以证明”  
两人走进电梯，才看到姜涩琪和另一个挺着大肚子的女人牵着手。  
女人冲金容仙打招呼，“哈喽，又见面了”  
“是呀”金容仙也甜甜一笑回应道。  
姜涩琪这时才向文星伊介绍裴柱现，“我爱人”  
和金容仙一个瑜伽室的裴柱现见她的Alpha和自己Alpha居然认识而感到惊奇，扭头问姜涩琪，“你们认识？”  
“刚才在走廊喝茶时候认识的”  
侧身站在金容仙身后的文星伊拼命点头。  
电梯到达地下一层停车场，两对情侣约好下次课程结束后double date。  
走过去取车，文星伊一脸臭屁的贴着金容仙闹，“你看，我没骗你吧哈哈，快跟我道歉”  
金容仙顺势抬起手揪着年下的耳朵给她立规矩，“道你个头，下次给我乖乖坐着不准动”  
“啊疼疼疼”  
Alpha被拖着走了几步到车边才放开，委屈地捂着小耳朵给Omega开门，“谋害亲夫…”  
金容仙一记眼神飘过去，求生欲望突然出现的小年下立刻把门关上。  
晚上准备睡觉时，文星伊惯例的放映一部电影，这样不到五分钟金容仙便能睡着。  
金容仙看电影，文星伊看她。  
五分钟刚到，金容仙果然就开始上下眼皮打架，小嘴嘀咕了一句“晚安，星啊”便闭上眼。  
“晚安，容”文星伊俯身亲了亲金容仙，然后再轻轻的亲了一下她隆起的腹部，“宝宝也晚安”  
熄灯入眠。

次日，不用上班睡到自然醒的文总发觉床边人不见了。  
下床洗漱完走出卧室，看见客厅的场景时立刻脑袋充血。  
瑜伽垫摆在客厅中央，绑起高马尾穿着运动内衣的金容仙正做着拉伸运动。  
几个月没吃过肉的Alpha眼睛都看直了。  
Omega怀孕之后胸部也随着更加饱满，运动内衣束缚之下挤出一道深深的沟壑，隆起的肚子似乎也更添了金容仙作为成熟女人的性感。  
突然注意到文星伊站在一边，金容仙没有停下动作，“醒啦，早餐在桌上”  
“容…”  
“嗯～”金容仙抬起头望向已经走到自己身边的年下，才发现某只小狼狗的棉裤早就撑起了帐篷。  
“我好饿，想吃肉”Alpha跪下去，表明欲望。  
金容仙躲开她几乎要冒出火的眼神，试图曲线救国，“我给你做了鸡肉三明治呀”  
“我要吃掉你”  
孕前期不能做爱，所以前几个月还继续同房对Alpha的考验很高。  
文星伊怕自己哪天欲火焚身忍不住提议去睡客房，金容仙不肯，因为没她睡不着。  
所以前几个月，年轻气盛的Alpha只能半夜看着睡得香甜的Omega的脸自己手动撸射。  
那段黑暗的日子简直把Alpha给逼疯，现在终于熬到孕中期，怎么也该开荤了。  
“可以吗？”小狼狗用脑袋蹭着金容仙。  
虽然听起来是在征求意见，其实Omega的身子已经被两只手锁住。  
孕期Omega虽然不会发情，但欲望不减，反而会随着胎儿逐渐稳定而高涨。  
“也不是不行…不过会不会伤到宝宝啊”金容仙皱着眉头犹豫。  
“昨晚我问了姜医师，她说孕中期也可以做”小狼狗兴奋着摇着尾巴，“只要我们的姿势不压迫到宝宝就好”  
“你怎么还问人家这种问题！”金容仙红着脸嫌弃的捶打着不知羞的小年下。  
“因为想要你嘛”小狼狗哼哧傻笑着。  
金容仙虽然想着矜持点，嘴角却抑制不住的往上，勾住小狼狗的脖子送上了自己。  
她还是好喜欢文星伊，从认识的那一天开始便与日俱积。  
她爱极了那双明亮的眼睛，那具永远充满活力的身体，还有那股涉世未深带着孩子般的冲劲跟天真倔强。  
她的小狼狗是世界上最棒的小狼狗，虽然偶尔傻气了一点，但永远直率爽朗赤诚。  
被文星伊抱着坐到她的大腿上，金容仙抚摸着小年下的俊脸，想到这阵子太委屈了她，也是时候喂一颗糖奖励奖励了。  
Omega摆动臀部还故意摇了摇，微调位置把Alpha的小家伙夹住。  
小狼狗舒服得仰起头发出喟叹，无意识的挺起精瘦的腰部让硬挺隔着布料摩擦年上的秘密花园。  
“呼…星呐……”  
文星伊看着坐在自己身上的金容仙，暴露在空气中白皙肌肤被情欲染成了粉色。  
Omega薄唇微启喊着自己的名字，Alpha立刻感觉到下腹的暖流快速的向下身汇聚，小家伙变得更加灼热坚挺。  
再无法保持理性，Alpha只顾小幅度的晃动着腰身，加大了肉棒和蜜穴口的摩擦。  
快感从下身穿过脊柱直达大脑，金容仙舒服得头发发麻，不禁扶着文星伊的肩配合着加快摩擦的频率。  
“啊…”  
小狼狗突然腰部猛地向上一挺不动了，金容仙觉得奇怪，低头一看，发现灰色棉裤被硬挺戳出来的地方湿了一片。  
“射了？”金容仙拍拍年下的脸，半跪着要起身，被一把压了了回去。  
小狼狗埋在金容仙汗湿的胸前小声辩解道，“太舒服了嘛……，我可以的”  
金容仙好笑的推开那个乱蹭的脑袋，“我又没说你不行”  
隔着布料摩擦不过是隔靴搔痒，被挑起欲望的金容仙完全不满足于此。  
“你先让我起来，帮你把裤子脱掉”  
“嗯”文星伊乖乖的松手放开金容仙，抬起屁股。  
金容仙摸上了裤腰，为了省时连着内裤一起扒下，被囚禁多时的小兽立刻冲出来。  
Alpha的肉棒虽然射过一次有些疲软但依旧滚烫，Omega两手扶住搓揉了几下，小家伙因为她的触动很快雄赳赳的抬起头。  
Omega握着粗壮的硬挺缓缓撸动，见Alpha舒服得粗喘，感到很有成就感。  
“呼…再快点”尝到甜头的小狼狗渐渐不满足，要求得到更多。  
金容仙勾起嘴角一笑，把小狼狗的上衣也给脱了扔到一边，将她推倒躺在瑜伽垫上。  
“容…？”Alpha不清楚Omega要做什么。在性事上她一向才是掌控者，这一次却被Omega夺走了主动权。  
Omega打开Alpha的大腿撑着，跪趴在她的腿间。灵活的小舌头探出薄唇舔舐着硬挺顶部渗出的白色粘液。  
她亲吻着手中的小家伙，把吻落在棒身的每一处，亲完之后还不忘抬头看了一眼对年下。  
文星伊撑起上半身，仰着脖颈对上金容仙尽是妩媚笑意的眼神，一时竟乱了心神。  
从相识到相恋，执手十年，金容仙从姐姐变成爱人再到孩子的妈妈，文星伊没有哪一刻像现在这样满怀感激。  
这个包容她的一切甚至愿意为她生小孩的女人，她用尽一生去疼她都不够。  
“舒服吗？”  
听着小狼狗时不时的喟叹，金容仙调笑的弹了一下完全站立着的小家伙。  
“嗯好舒服…”小狼狗大概是又要被撸出来了，哼了一声带着点鼻音回答。  
金容仙就喜欢她的小狼狗这副奶样，恰当的撒娇和床上的侵略性并存。  
趁着小狼狗还没射，金容仙脱掉了自己身上早已湿透的衣物，起身准备将肉棒含入身下。  
文星伊扶着她慢慢动作，“小心弄到宝宝”  
“哈…”Omega五指圈着硬挺，对准自己的小穴入口，沉身坐下。  
Alpha因为清晰的肉感突然想起自己还没带套，扶住Omega的腰直喊停，“容，忘记戴套了”  
“别戴了，你射外面就好”Omega的无底欲望才刚被填满，怎么可能放小狼狗离开。  
一秒都不行！  
“可是…我忍不住怎么办？”  
“那就想办法忍住！”  
Omega不管Alpha求饶的小表情，把整根肉棒吞入。  
当顶端戳到软肉的时候，Omega终于不顾矜持，双手撑着对方有力的手掌，开始摇动腰臀。  
包裹着小家伙的小穴分泌出的滑腻的花液让它进出的更加顺畅，小心翼翼地吞吐把缓慢的摩擦有效将痒意转换为酥麻，呼吸颤抖的Omega把难耐化作娇吟。  
骑在上面的姿势可以让Omega主导自己的节奏，小穴张开吞吐吸纳着身下的巨物，清晰地感受到她的灼热硬挺以及填满自己的甜蜜抽插。  
Alpha的肉棒每次碰到敏感点，Omega都会忍不住叹息着发出满足的叹息。  
文星伊看着骑着自己上下晃动的金容仙，热汗从额头落下，流入乳沟再到隆起的腹部最后混入身下交合的地方，混合液体摊了一地。  
再往上看，金容仙摆动中的的紧致腰腹，携着两点巧克力豆的饱满荡出乳波，散落在肩膀上的柔软长发还有空气里的信息素，无不在诱惑着这位年轻的Alpha。  
尽管身体已经在感受被包裹吮吸的快感，但深处却好像有声音在呐喊着想要更多，想要更粗暴的占有。  
Omega为了得到更多的欢愉，无意识的夹紧了体内的肉棒，这一下使得Alpha的小家伙瞬间胀大了一圈，撑得几个月没被进入过的Omega再也无法坦然的坐在上面，终于酸软了腰肢提起臀部身体前倾倒在Alpha身上，轻声的发出请求。  
“星啊，慢点，太大了”  
Omega这番娇软的话语在Alpha听来自然变成了是一种鼓励和认可。  
小狼狗挺起腰用快速又猛烈的撞击把年上的求饶撞成断断续续的呻吟。  
“嗯嗯…太快了…慢点……”  
刚刚还一副吃定自己的模样，现在才没做多久就开始求饶，小狼狗决定让年上好好看看自己的本事。  
文星伊把趴在自己身上的金容仙死死的按在怀里像是要融为一体，挺动下身快速抽插着，疯狂蹂躏Omega的脆弱。  
激烈的抽插让原本舒适的快感渐渐集中到一个爆发点，Omega的小穴某一瞬间开始激烈收缩，涌出一股热潮。  
金容仙以为自己高潮了能让文星伊放她休息一会，结果发现抱着自己只顾发泄的小狼狗根本没有这个意思。  
Omega摇着头颤着声音求饶，想要逃离却发现被Alpha有力的手禁锢住腰身无法动弹。  
安静的客厅被两人交合之处肉体啪啪啪的撞击声充满，文星伊好像根本听不到金容仙的求饶声，或者是当做没有听见一般，遵循着本能狠狠的挺动腰腹，任由金容仙的指尖在她的前肩上划下一道道求欢的红色痕迹，然而金容仙也不知道的是，微小的疼痛不仅没有让小狼狗停下，反而转化成快感让她用力抽插得更加欢快了。  
Omega被撞得字不成句，甚至叫到失声。  
Alpha的肉棒每一次撤出都会用更猛更快的姿态冲回来进到更深处，磨得Omega的花心疯狂往外泄出滑液。  
Omega感觉到火热的硬挺几乎要嵌进自己体内，饱胀的感觉让小穴都合不拢。  
文星伊也没有放过孕期变大的胸部，一手掌着一边，用嘴抚慰另一边。  
小狼狗每调皮的在胸上咬一下，年上的身子就随着抖一下，小穴更把藏在深处的肉棒吸得紧紧的。  
“呼…”Alpha逐渐释出粗喘声，但下身仍旧大幅度的抽送着，最后狠狠一顶，顶端刮着布满皱褶的花径加快速度一阵摩擦之后猛地拔出。  
Alpha的硬挺抖动了几下，在Omega身上射出几股白色黏液。  
直到这时文星伊才把金容仙放倒在瑜伽垫上躺着休息，还使坏的用手指把射在腹部上的黏液涂开，“容，舒服吗？”  
“嗯…”金容仙完全没力气管小狼狗做什么了，凭着逐渐飘远的意识回道。  
小狼狗见年上都懒得睁眼说话，俯下身亲了亲又问，“你很累了嘛？”  
终于被问到点上，金容仙哼道，“嗯，抱我去床上吧”  
“好吧，那我可以继续做吗？”  
小狼狗的问题没有得到回答，因为她的年上已经被玩到疲劳过度而睡着了。  
Alpha公主抱将Omega放到大床上，忽然看见腿间还在往外释出液体，下身立刻又硬起来。  
刚开了荤的小狼狗这次不愿意手动作业，径直扳开年上的大腿，扶着硬挺插进张合的小穴直到再次射满在她的身上然后倒在旁边呼呼大睡。  
醒来时不知道什么时间，金容仙爬起身，摸了摸发现身边的位置还有些温热。  
她光着脚着地，从衣柜里拿了件文星伊的衬衫包裹住赤裸的胴体，出门寻小狼狗。  
经过客厅的时候金容仙才知道原来已经下午三点半，接着听见厨房有动静，走过去便见到披着浴袍的小狼狗正拿着平底锅不知道在煎什么。  
金容仙小心的不发出一点声音慢慢靠近，忽然一下子搂住文星伊的腰，发现小狼狗里面也居然只穿了内裤。  
“在干嘛”  
小狼狗没有回头，聚精会神的盯着自己的食物看，“煎火腿，太饿了，吃了你的三明治后还是饿得不行”  
“谁叫你早上又赖床不吃早餐”金容仙笑骂了一句，环在年下腰上的手钻进了浴袍里划弄着腹肌。  
小狼狗哼哼了一声，没有阻止年上的动作，拿着筷子搭配锅铲笨拙的给火腿片翻面。  
“那一块都要煎坏啦，你油太少了”金容仙探出脑袋去看文星伊的杰作，指点道。  
“啊是吗？”文星伊一听便要去添油，被金容仙抱着不肯放手。  
Omega的小手把Alpha的硬挺从内裤前的小洞掏出，挑逗的慢慢撸动着。  
“容…先让我吃点东西”小狼狗有些欲哭无泪哀求道。  
金容仙舔着年下的耳朵，故意吹了一口热气，“是吗？那你想不想吃我的？”  
文星伊转过头去看她，“这里”金容仙拉开没有系纽扣的衬衫，指了指自己胸前。  
“你要不要我嘛…”  
Omega在和Alpha相贴时，下身细小的缝隙已经流动出湿滑的液体带来难耐的痒意，不禁催促道。  
“我先吃别的”文星伊深吸一口气别开脸，关了火拿起盘子准备把火腿片夹出来。  
虽然下面已经不争气的被撩硬，但是肚子真的饿到咕咕直叫。  
眼见小狼狗真的不为色所动，金容仙索性拉住她的的手摁在自己的胸口上，撅着小嘴委屈得快哭出来的样子撒娇，“你不爱我了”  
做做做！身为Alpha怎么能让自己的Omega不满足？那岂不是太丢人了！  
文星伊一扔下手里的东西，转身抱起金容仙坐到餐桌上，握住她晃动的双乳揉弄。  
Omega垂眸看见自己的胸部被Alpha把玩，捏着她修长的指节舒服的叫出声。  
为了保护Omega肚子里宝宝，Alpha选择了站着做。  
把Omega修长双腿分开后，Alpha拿了两张椅子让她踩住，扶着性器逗弄着穴口，感觉湿地差不多了才戳刺了进去缓缓抽动。  
不知道是不是厨房充满烟火味的原因，Alpha只低着头深深浅浅温柔的抽插。  
“嗯…深一点……”金容仙嘴里还含着文星伊的一节的手指，说话间嘴角流出一丝暧昧的唾液。  
小狼狗看得气血翻涌，下身整根没入，用力顶撞着软肉。  
很快金容仙架在椅子上的脚趾蜷起，全身痉挛着达到高潮。  
小狼狗亲了亲年上的脸颊肉，硬挺还在她的小穴里缓缓抽送，延长高潮后的快感。  
“好了，去吃你的火腿吧”金容仙用完了这根人肉按摩棒，揉揉小狼狗的脑袋说道。  
“等宝宝出生了，我要先喝”Alpha退出了Omega身体，转身之前突然说了一句。  
Omega一时没听懂，直到下桌时才看见自己胸上一片红色咬痕。

THE END


End file.
